Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów to magia typu Caster, a także rodzaj Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, pozwalający na przemianę, kontrolę oraz regenerację poprzez jedzenie ognia. Użytkownik tej magii staje się Ognistym Feniksem. Magia ta używana jest przez jednego z Czterech Króli, Marka Shibę oraz jego ucznia Adriana Dragneela. Opis Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma Magii Zabójców Feniksów pozwalająca na przyswojenie zdolności ognistego feniksa i wykorzystania ich w walce w dowolny sposób. Magia ta obdarza użytkownika trzema niezwykłymi zdolnościami: *Przemianę w zwierzę (w tym przypadku feniksa) *Moc nadczłowieka (moc wpływająca na ciało: regeneracja) *Kontrolę żywiołu (ogień o dowolnej temperaturze) Zastosowanie Wersja Adriana Dragneela : Główny artykuł: Adrian Dragneel thumb|Adi aktywuje swoją magięAdi jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywny pomarańczowo-czerwony płomień z każdej części swojego ciała. Ogień ta ma niezwykle wysoką temperaturę (jest prawdopodobnie najgorętszym płomieniem ze wszystkich Ognistych Magii Zabójców), jest to przeciwieństwo płomieni którymi włada jego mentora. Jego płomień należy do tzw. "Płomieni Emocji" tzn. iż siła, wielkość i temperatura jego ognia zależy od jego uczuć. Ogień Dragneela posiada niezwykle wybuchową moc, przez co chłopak często musi powstrzymywać się by nie zabić swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzeniowa płomienia jest tak wielka, że jest w stanie stworzyć ogromną eksplozję porównywalna nie raz do wybuchu termojądrowego. Uwolniony, jego płomień jest gęsty i przytłaczający, aczkolwiek Adi pokazał iż może dowolnie kontrolować temperaturę swojego ognia. Największym atrybutem tej magii jest jednak to, że Dragneel jako Zabójca Feniksów w przeciwieństwie do innych Zabójców nie pokrywa swojego ciała żywiołem, którym włada lecz przemienia swoje ciało w czysty ogień. Chłopak potrafi przeistoczyć dowolną część swojego ciała w elementy ciała ognistego feniksa, aczkolwiek nie potrafi przybrać całkowitej postaci feniksa. Dzięki zdolności przekształcania płomieni feniksa, może zregenerować wszelkie rany ogniem (co jest nawiązaniem do zdolności odrodzenia feniksa), przez co ataki fizyczne na niego nie działają. Ciekawe w jego zdolnościach jest jego umiejętność kontrolowania mocy ognia. Poza zdolnością kontrolowania jego temperatury czy przemiany swojego ciała w płomienie chłopak potrafi również przeistaczać w płomienie swoje ubrania czy przedmioty, których dotknie. Nie może tego jednak czynić z innymi ludźmi. Ogień wykorzystany przeciw niemu, nie działa na niego i zamiast go zranić, zasila go. Poza zdolnościami, jakie Dragneel zyskuje dzięki swojej magii, niezwykle ważna jest jego pomysłowość dzięki, której opracował własny styl walki, dzięki czemu może w pełni wykorzystać potencjał swojej Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów. Jego styl walki opiera się głównie na improwizacji. Jak twierdzi, wszystko zależy od siły przeciwnika. Dla tego wiele technik wymyśla podczas walki. Przykładowo chłopak walcząc z przeciwnikiem z bliska wytwarza niewielkie ilości płomieni, dzięki czemu może swobodnie walczyć wręcz. Dzięki temu że chłopak potrafi manipulować wielkością płomieni feniksa (np. jest w stanie zamienić swoją pięść w wielkie ogniste tornado zdolne przebić się przez metalową ścianę) zyskuje ogromną wszechstronność w walce. Adi wykazał również zdolność wykorzystania swojego niezwykłego ognia nie tylko jako środek walki ale wynalazł dla niego również inne zastosowania. Chłopak zapalając się jest w stanie zwiększyć swoją prędkość i uzyskać super szybkość, aczkolwiek nie opanował jeszcze dobrze tej zdolności i ma duże problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. Innym przykładem takiej zdolności jest wykorzystanie płomienia jako siły odrzutowej i uzyskanie w efekcie niesamowicie wysokich skoków, a z czasem nawet zdolność lotu, jednakże podobnie jak z super prędkością, Dragneel nie kontroluje jeszcze w pełni tej zdolności. thumb|left|Adi regeneruje swoją mocMagia ta poza wieloma zdolnościami niesie za sobą również skutki uboczne, Adi jak każdy Zabójca Feniksów ma astmę. Nie przeszkadza ona mu w jego codziennym życiu, aczkolwiek nasila się u chłopaka gdy ten zużyje on za dużo swojej mocy. Wtedy chłopak zaczyna tracić kontrole nad swoich oddechem i po woli zaczyna się dusić, aż po paru minutach nie może złapać oddechu i często pada na ziemię. Wtedy też traci panowanie nad swoja formą feniksa i kontrolę nad płomieniem przez co nie może użyć płomieni do regeneracji. Chłopak jest jednak w stanie jednak w stanie odzyskać panowanie nad swoich ciałem i odrodzić się niczym feniks z popiołów poprzez pożywienie się ogniem pochodzącym zewnątrz. Dragneel dzięki temu natychmiast odzyskuje siły i ponownie może walczyć na całego. Poza jedzeniem ognia, pokazał również zdolność pochłaniania go za pomocą swoich płomieni. Jest w stanie zjeść każdy rodzaj płomieni. Może bez przeszkód karmić się płomieniami Smoczych Zabójców. Jako iż feniksy są wolnymi buntownikami nie sprawia mu trudności również pożarcie płomieni Zabójcy bogów. Może pochłonąć płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów i przez chwilę władać obydwoma rodzajami ognia jednocześnie (feniksa i tytana), aczkolwiek ze względu na ogromną moc wytworzona podczas fuzji obu płomieni, Adi jest w stanie wykonać tylko jeden atak po czym traci przytomność. Nieznane są jednak efekty zaabsorbowania płomieni Zabójcy Demonów. Adi nie jest w stanie zjeść zimnych płomieni feniksa Marka. thumb|Pazur Ognistego Feniksa vs Koliber Lodowego FeniksaUżytkownik za pomocą płomieni jest w stanie topić lód, aczkolwiek w starciu z potężnym użytkownikiem magii lodu, oba żywioły wyniszczają się wzajemnie. Nie działa na niego dym, ani trucizny gdyż chłopak jest w stanie je spalić. Jest w stanie odparowywać średnie skupiska wody, jak i używać płomieni podczas deszczu (chłopak często trenuje wytwarzanie płomieni będąc pod wodospadem). Poza astmą Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów posiada jeszcze kilka słabości w odniesieniu do poszczególnych zdolności, jest słabszy w stosunku lawy, jako iż lawa ma wyższą temperaturę nawet od płomieni feniksa, aczkolwiek użytkownik jest w stanie poruszać się po powierzchni owej magii, lecz nie jest w stanie przyjąć na siebie ataków magmą. Używając super szybkości nie jest w stanie dogonić użytkownika światła. Pomimo iż jest odporny na magię ognia czy tez inne Ogniste Magie Zabójców, podczas pojedynku z Markiem, zimne płomienie feniksa dały radę ugasić i przewyższyć siłą gorące płomienie feniksa. Adi ciągle jednak poznaje mocne i słabe strony swojej magii stając się coraz to lepszym magiem i coraz to potężniejszym Zabójcą Feniksów. Wersja Marka Shiby : Główny artykuł: Mark Shiba thumb|leftMark jest uznany za mistrza Magii Ognistego Zabójca Feniksów. Odzwierciedla to jego pozycję jednego z czterech najpotężniejszych ludzi żyjących na tym świecie. W przeciwieństwie do swojego siostrzeńca włada zimnym, błękitnym płomieniem zdolnym stłamsić gorący czerwony płomień Adiego. Mark potrafi w każdej chwili zamieni dowolną część swojego ciała w elementy ciała błękitnegoognistego feniksa. Potrafi wytworzyć skrzydła, szpony czy pazury. Dzięki wielu latom poświęconym na trening mężczyzna potrafi przyjąć pełną formę feniksa, dzięki czemu opracował własny styl walki. Zaklęcia Podstawowe Ryk Ognistego Feniksa: to podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, pozwalające użytkownikowi na przemienienie swojego układu oddechowego na układ oddechowy feniksa i przejęcie mocy oddechu feniksa. Adi wytwarza super gorące czerwone tornado płomieni, które pali wszystko na swojej drodze. Zimny ryk Marka natomiast natychmiast "oczyszcza" świat ze swojego celu, nie pozostawiając po nim nawet prochu. Szpon Ognistego Feniksa: to podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów pozwalające użytkownikowi na upodobnienie swoich pięści do szponów feniksa. Zaklęcie to jest atakiem ofensywnym o zasięgu krótko dystansowym. Użytkownik zamienia swoje dłonie czy też całe ramię w ogień feniksa. Technika ma kształt ognistej pięści o trzech zakrzywionych szponach. Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa: to podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów pozwalajace użytkownikowi na upodobnienie swoich ramion do skrzydeł feniksa. Zaklęcie to jest długo dystansową wersją Szponu Ognistego Feniksa. Pazur Ognistego Feniksa: to podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów pozwalające użytkownikowi na upodobnienie swoich kończyn do pazurów feniksa. Zaklęcie to można jednocześnie skwalifikować jako krótko i długo dystansowe gdyż Adi przemienia swoje nogi w ogniste pazury, których długość może dowolnie kontrolować. Erupcja Ognistego Feniksa Pieśń Księżycowa Ognistego Feniksa: to podstawowe zaklęcie Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, pozwalające użytkownikowi na przemienienie swojego układu oddechowego na układ oddechowy feniksa i przejęcie mocy oddechu feniksa. Jesto to krótko dystansowa wersja Ryku Ognistego Feniksa, aczkolwiek zewzględu na to iż jest to skumulowana wersja tornada atak ten jest znacznie potężniejszy. Super Szybkość Zaawansowane Unikatowe Niekanoniczne Rozszarpujący Piekło Gniew Feniksa (Magia i Krew) Ostrze Kła Smoczego Feniksa (Order of the Dawn) Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza ukazana forma Magii Zabójcy Feniksów. *Jest to jak na razie jedyna forma Magii Zabójcy Feniksów używana przez dwie osoby. Zobacz także *Super Szybkość czyli umiejętność Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów. *Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Feniksów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, bazującym na lodzie. *Magia Morskiego Zabójcy Feniksów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, bazującym na wodzie. *Magia Zabójcy Feniksów Wichury, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, bazującym na wietrze. *Magia Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Feniksów, bazującym na ciemności. *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, bazującym na ogniu. *Magia Piekielnego Zabójcy Wiedźm, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Wiedźm, bazującym na ogniu. *Magia Piekielnego Zabójcy Demonów, która jest typem Magii Zabójcy Demonów, bazującym na ogniu. Kategoria:Magia Caster Kategoria:Magia Żywiołów Kategoria:Magie i umiejętności Kategoria:Zapomniana Magia Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Magia Zabójcy Feniksów